


The Reverse Effects

by Pyrosane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrosane/pseuds/Pyrosane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reverse Effects

Much of what has Steve toeing his name into the dirt is a not so conscious stream of thought. It is only an S followed by a T followed by letters more familiar than his own, a B and a U and a sigh that he cannot finish.

The wake is still too fresh, the nights still too dark, the metric temple thuds still too ambient. His head hurts daily and it has nothing to do with illness. Yet he supposes that he is more ill than he has ever been, because if his best was brought out then so was his worst (and nobody is perfect). Steve can count genuine smiles on his fingers but not on cracked mirror lines that feed him stories of a man out of time. It scares him half to death each night he is too tired to care, and he only always notices that his sink is a bit small and the tub a bit tight.

So Steve likes to take runs at dawn and report to work in the morning, eat lunch in the afternoon and pretend nothing is wrong in the evening.

Where the sun catches his hair it fades to the color of Brooklyn taxi cabs, yellow on the smack cap patterns of the world’s pinkest bubblegum. And he remembers the dust motes. A lazy parade of afternoon clouds on handheld laughter, a thing or two about static until he opens his eyes and a routine is laid out before him, by him.

Nothing is wrong.

Nothing is wrong.

Nothing is-

Was.

 


End file.
